1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-133262A, for example, discloses a method for producing a semiconductor package comprising a step of forming dividing grooves on one surface of a ceramic wiring board, a step of mounting semiconductor elements on the other surface of the wiring board, a step of sealing the semiconductor elements with an epoxy sealing resin, a step of forming dividing recesses on the sealing resin surface at the positions corresponding to the dividing grooves of the wiring board, and a step of dividing an integrated body of the wiring board and sealing resin at the dividing grooves and dividing recesses.
However, a silicone-based resin, for example, which has recently been widely used as a sealing resin for a light emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated as “LED”), has a high rubber elasticity, unlike a hard epoxy-based resin, and is difficult to cut using a rotary blade or the like, so that a simultaneous cutting of both the resin and the hard ceramic wiring board may be complicated.